rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The University of Great Strabain
Brief History and Ethos. There are many Guilds, Colleges, Churches, Altars and the like spanning the Royal Basin as there have been for millennia, many of which can trace their history back to the Earth Tribes of olden times. Equally the Royal Basin has long been a place of war, bloodshed, daemons, Gods and other such nefarious powers which has led to the guilds often being biased towards the arts of combat. That is not to say that the guilds are entirely based around such principals but there is certainly a niche for the guild that grew up to become the University of Great Strabain and its associated buildings. Whilst the University contains a great deal of secret lores and knowledge's it also covers the more recent medical practices of Chirugery and dabbles with the magical arts and prepares a guildsman for life in the Royal Basin. The University of Strabain was founded many centuries ago by a close knit collection of scholars and experts in their fields. The sole aim of the University has been to arm its attendees with the skills and knowledge so often lacked by members of the “adventuring” guilds. Those that built these fantastic halls had travelled the Basin and beyond; uncovering ancient tombs, discovering lost civilisations and forming diplomatic links with some of the hardiest and unresponsive of the tribes of the Ancestral Lands. Such was the accumulated wisdom that returned to Strabain it was decided that to leave it to gather dust would be a sin and so the University was formed and the new age of learning begun. Since that inception the Professors of the University have kept up the adventuring nature of those that birthed it, turning them now into traditions rather than fresh new ideas. It is the duty of all those that train within its walls to excel in their chosen field and then to travel the world administering their arts and learning from their experiences to return and bring this information before the Dons. Foundation of the University There are currently seven academic colleges that make up the University of Strabain. The oldest, the founding colleges are All Souls College and the College of Controlling Power. These were and are, directly associated with the Clergy and Sourcery, respectively; the later now only maintaining a legacy (closed) tower in Strabain. The current seven colleges that make up the University are King’s College, All Soul’s College North College, the College of Controlling Power, Silverlight College, Griffin College and Angel College. Of these, only King’s College is open to students by application. Membership of the other colleges (fellowship) is closed to applications and contain scholars (fellows) only by special appointment. Sometime after the first two colleges were founded three new colleges were formed. These were Howel College, North College and Castle College. After the Pantheonic Wars Howel College was renamed as Griffin College and Castle College was renamed as King’s College. These were joined by the newly founded Angel College and Silverlight College. The colleges are coordinated as a University by the Chancellors office. Traditionally, the role of Chancellor is held by the Lord Provost of King’s College and supported by Vice-Chancellors appointed from the other colleges. Within each college, Dean is traditionally a clerical appointment that handles clerical administration and Bursar is traditionally a Sourcery appointment that handles financial administration. King’s College (formally Castle College) is the only college open to student applications. It is core funded from the Royal treasury but is supplemented by student fees. The college buildings occupy the old castle and are used for the teaching of Philosophy, Medicine, Chemistry/Alchemy, Mathematics, Languages, History and Law. The Provost is Professor E. Bryson, the Vice-Provost is Professor Walton Germain, the Dean is Dr Johan Mack and the Bursar is Dr I. Kat. whilst other notable scholars are : Professor Tinslade and Professor D’Morney. All Soul’s College (sometimes called the College of the Five) is a theological college. Its scholars are appointed by the Clergy and are typically Bishops and Cardinals with an inclination for contemplation and debate rather than exploration and combat. The leading academic Provost-Master of All Soul’s College is the current head of the Clergy. The Council of Magic Tower was the early centre for training and research in magic during the period between the first and second of the Gabrak Wars. Prominent among its founders were Ithyarn and Kyranry but in less than twenty years magical governance had passed to the College of Controlling Power and was transferred to a more appropriate location for such duties. Its sole remaining presence in Strabain is the Shadowreaver Tower. The doors and windows of this tall building have been bolted shut for over a thousand years though it is reputed to still be used as a place of research, accessed by the current CoCP HQ. The leading academic Provost-Master of the CoCP is Quinn Shadowreaver (who typically refuses to use the title professor and never attends official University functions). North College is renowned as a place for the study of daemons. It is wholly managed by the Daemonic Covenant and all of its scholars are appointed and employed by that Guild. Its main decorative features are twin towers either side of the gateway to its main quadrangle, one is a bell tower and the other is a clock tower. The Lord Provost-Master of North College was Professor Dazak North and it is unknown if anyone has taken up the post since his moving onto Godhood. Angel College is a closed college who’s fellowship is restricted to those with at least half-angel status. Membership is by special invitation. Recruited servants of the college carry angelic heritage and members of the Azure order stand as guardians throughout the building. The title and identity of the leading academic of this college is not reported. Silverlight College is the poorest college. It gained particular notoriety when it sold the content of its library to King’s College. Its fellows are appointed by the Crown. Its traditional focus has been on the study of language, commerce and trade. Rumours are that its founding was part of a penalty imposed by the then Emperor of the Vaklam Basin on the Silverlight family who provided the initial starting capital in return for the college holding its name. The Provost-Master of Silverlight College is Professor Josilyn Silverlight. Griffin College is a secretive college rumoured to be funded by the Lionsgold family. If specialises in the support of further study and research in Philosophy, Languages and History. The Provost-Master of Griffin College is Professor Vigern R. Ordorff. In recent years many things have occurred within University grounds of a deplorable nature and many of these have occurred around Griffin College including rumours that the House of the Moon have something to do with their creation but whether they do or not is down to the noble houses to confirm or deny. Applying to the University of Great Strabain Curriculum For the University When joining the University it is important to fill out the correct paperwork, have at least six references of appropriate standing and to have chosen a curriculum: The University of Kings College (Open to any students (Doctorate in Basanic History example of Lore) Rules of The University of Strabain *No running in the halls *No eating in the Class Room *University Uniform must be worn at all times *Courtesy, consideration and respect for other members of the University community should be shown at all times. *Food may not be taken from the Dining Room. *Drinks purchased from the Tuck Shop must be consumed outside. *Students returning to University after absence due to ill health must bring an explanatory note from their parents. *Dangerous implements and substances such as catapults, sheath knives and fireworks may not be brought to University *Buying, selling and swapping objects of value is not permitted on the University premises. Words of the University of Strabain Knowledge is a privilege not a right. University Council Provost – Professor E. Bryson (Lairdan Gan): Professor Bryson is the oldest member of the University being over a thousand years in age. She rose to the position of Provost in 1904 and has remained there ever since. She is aloof and cold, dedicated to her career and the care of the University and rarely seen by the students unless they are being awarded some form of accolade. During her tenure as a Professor lecturing at the University she has taught History of Magic, Medicine, Lore, Athletics and Engineering. Vice - Provost Walton Germain (Gnome): Doctor Germain was and is the Universities foremost Alchemical master who still teaches due to his popularity and skill. He was born in 1952 and has been teaching at the Uni since 1975 and is credited for inventing several of the potions and unguents that are used by the modern day Chirugeons; in fact he is often cited as the reason for dragging the Chirugeons out of the dark ages and into the modern day safety that they operate in now. Dean of Faculties – Doctor Johan Mack (Human): Doctor Mack was retired from lecturing in 2005 after over seventy years of training physicians and Chirugeons. Mack is believed to be around 100 years old but, via his own health regime and attendance to the athletics classes, he is still reasonably spry. Most of the tomes regarding Chirurgery have been written, rewritten or edited by Mack over the years and should he attend any of the training seminars the students are known to suddenly develop nervous ticks, jitters or feinting fits. Bursar – Professor I Kat (Klamav): Professor Kat, whose Klamav name is Strides the Shadow Meadow, was accrued into the college by an anthropological expedition into the Ancestral lands in the Snowfall of 1989. According to the reports the expedition met with Corith Pride and spent many weeks learning of the culture there. During their time there Dr. Ableson fell ill and perished, none of the Klamav could find a remedy but the University folk recognised the illness and could have saved him had they been closer to home. Strides the Shadow Meadow decided to travel with the expedition to learn such medicines and skills and has remained ever since, sending home all he has learnt via the Spirit World. University Uniform A white and blue Sash is usually worn whilst outside of the university to indicate one’s position within society. Guild Buildings The University, as indicated in the opening package, has but one main foundation that can be located in Strabain itself. However the University has official premises across the Royal Basin in the form of learning centres, smaller academies and schools which it independently sponsors. The best and the brightest are offered places in Kings or other colleges and those that are on a marginal grade are offered continued learning there. Whilst the University is its own domain it also has presences within hundreds of guild buildings across the Basin and many of its academians find their way into other projects and end up remaining in that guild as a liaison officer. However in 2012 an older and abandoned project; the Royal Colleges of Medicines and Sciences was reopened by the University, receiving funding from His Royal Highness Quintus Tiberius Alexander Lionsgold the First and the responsibilities of Dean handed to Doctor Sir Bartellus Voldi. Category:Guilds